The Hobbit: An Alternate Ending
by MoonJay2012
Summary: Kili ran a hand through his tangled brown hair, biting his lip as tears began to form in his eyes, the hope of Fili being alive starting to fade into despair. An alternate ending to The Hobbit.


**So I'm obsessed with the Hobbit, have been since forever. And I hate the ending, cause Kili, Fili and Thoring are three of my favourite characters, I love all the dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo, but I love these three and Bofur more. So I created this! Hope you enjoy!**

Kili glanced around the battlefield that lay before Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, the mountain he and his friends had journeyed to reclaim. The entire battlefield was strewn with the bodies of elves, dwarves, orcs, wargs and men alike. Many had died, and most of those who hadn't were on the brink of death. Kili glanced around desperately, spinning in circles as he stumbled through the bodies in search of a certain blond haired dwarf. Fili, his brother. The very same brother he had been in love with since they were young, the very same brother who returned his love. Sibling love was not unheard of in dwarf culture, neither was same gender love.  
Kili ran a hand through his tangled brown hair, biting his lip as tears began to form in his eyes, the hope of Fili being alive starting to fade into despair.  
"Kili! Kili!"  
Kili gasped and spun around, eyes widening when he spot a familiar dwarf with golden locks running towards him.  
"Fili!" He cried out in relief.  
He ran towards the elder dwarf and within moments was secured in his arms, both sobbing into each others shoulders as they held each other tightly to reassure themselves the other wasn't dead. Fili pulled back for a second to crush his lips to Kili's. Both could taste their salty tears on their lips as they clutched each other, their lips moving together furiously, as though they were reminding themselves of what the other tasted like.  
They broke apart, breathing heavily, burying their faces in each other necks.  
"Are you hurt Kili?" Fili pulled back an arms length away to rake his eyes over Kili's body, searching for any injuries.  
"A couple of scrapes and bruises nothing I can't handle, you?" Kili gave a small grin, trying to lift some of the tension that hung over everyone after the battle.  
"I'm fine, I've got a gash on my arm but it's not that deep, I killed the orc before he could injure me further," Fili would have laughed at the look of murder on Kili's face when he mentioned his gash, had they not been standing on a battlefield where many had died, and many still dying from their wounds.  
"Have you seen Uncle?" Kili frowned.  
"No, not yet. We had better go look for him now," Fili grabbed his younger brothers hand and together they walked to the gates of Erebor, where the rest of the Company stood with Thranduil and Bard.  
"Where's Thorin?" Kili rushed forward, dragging Fili behind him, both their eyes filled with fear and the smallest amount of hope.  
"He's over her laddie, he was wounded in the battle, but he survived and will survive, he was stabbed through the shoulder," Balin informed them, leading them to where their Uncle was being attended to by Oin and some of the elven healers.  
Despite his dislike of the elves, Thorin obviously didn't have it in him to argue against them, instead he let them heal his wounded shoulder.  
"Uncle," Kili breathed kneeling down before their father figure.  
"Kili, Fili. You both survived, for a minute I was worried," Thorin managed a small relieved smile before wincing in pain when he moved his shoulder.  
"Are either of you injured?" He inquired, glancing between the two.  
"I have a gash on my arm, but it's nothing to serious," Fili assured their Uncle.  
"Have it looked at anyways, can't afford you getting an infection," Thorin ordered.  
"Yes Uncle," Fili rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly at their mothers brother.  
"Has everyone of our Company survived?" Kili asked, glancing around.  
"Yes, you two are the last to return from the battlefield," Bilbo said from behind them.  
Fili and Kili both cheered and hugged each other, then Bilbo. Despite the fact that he had stolen the Arkenstone, and given it to the elves and humans, he was still their friend. Nothing would ever change that, their journey here and brought all thirteen of the dwarves and Hobbit close together, they were a family, with the addition of Gandalf.  
"The Elven King is willing to discuss terms of peace, as is Bard, the new King of Dale," Bofur exclaimed, limping over to them.  
"What happened to you?!" Kili exclaimed, running over to his friend.  
"A warg bit my leg, it'll be fine in a couple of weeks," Bofur waved him off.  
His leg was already bandaged, a thick bandage to keep the heavy bleeding at bay.  
"If you say so, just be careful," Fili frowned at him.  
"Yes your highness," Bofur bowed mockingly to him.  
"You know, now we have reclaimed Erebor, Fili and Kili really are Princes, and Thorin really is King Under the Mountain," Nori commented, walking over with Dori and Ori on his either side.  
None of the three brothers looked overly harmed, a few cuts, scrapes and bruises, but nothing overly worrying. Bifur and Bombur walked behind them, walking over to where Bofur stood beside Fili and Kili, Gloin soon standing from where he sat near Oin and Thorin and joining them. Dwalin remained beside Thorin, he himself having taken a wound to the chest, a large cut extended from the front of his shoulder to his middle stomach, nothing to deep, but could become infected, even so Oin and the healers insisted on looking at him as well.  
"We all survived, we're all here, in Erebor. Azog is dead, Smaug is dead...now what?" Dori asked.  
"We rebuild it, our people are now able to return to their home. We need to rebuild all that was destroyed, start earning money again so we can supply for ourselves, so we can return Erebor to it's beauty," Thorin said.  
"Those of you who do not wish to stay here, I ask that you stay for a few nights, let us celebrate that we are all alive, that we have completed our journey, my friends," Thorin continued.  
"Celebrations sound good, but first I need sleep," Kili moaned, his head dropping onto Fili's shoulder.  
"Sleep does sound good," Bombur agreed.  
All the others in the Company murmured agreement.  
"Balin, can you give everyone a room? Everyone can have whatever room they like," Thorin gazed at Balin.  
"Of course, everyone follow me," Balin said.

Years after the Battle of the Five Armies, as it had come to be known by, Thorin and Bilbo began a relationship. Kili and Fili insisted on throwing a celebration, claiming the two had been dancing around each other for far to long, not admitting their feelings to each other or themselves, even though those feelings were painfully obvious. Gimli had reunited with his father and the rest of the Company. They had all eventually found their own loved ones, some were rather unexpected. Dwalin and Ori struck up a relationship soon after their journey ended, surprising most. Yet they kept strong and even married. Frodo, Bilbo's nephew moved in with them after his parents died, and he was welcomed warmly by all of the Dwarves. Their were a few who disapproved of Bilbo and Frodo being there, and of Bilbo and Thorin's relationship, and Fili and Kili. But those who did soon found out that to meddle with the affairs of one or two of the Company, or a friend of the Company, meant meddling with the whole Company, they were a family. And while they still fought occasionally, nothing, nothing, could break their bonds apart. Ever.


End file.
